In the darkness IV: Letter
by Lipurogry
Summary: Tras la misteriosa desaparición de una nación y la extraña curación de otra, un grupo de naciones recibe un mensaje, un mensaje que tal vez oculta más cosas de lo que se imaginaron. SpUk


In the Darkness IV: Letter

…

Sinopsis: Tras la misteriosa desaparición de una nación y la extraña curación de otra, un grupo de naciones recibe un mensaje, un mensaje que tal vez oculta más cosas de lo que se imaginaron.

Advertencias: T por temas oscuros, OOC y algo de SpUk. Esta es la **cuarta** parte de una saga "In the darkness", si no te has leído las partes anteriores, probablemente no vas a entender esta historia.

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Estaba oscuro. Fue lo primero que pensó España.

Pero no reconocía el lugar, y por alguna extraña razón, presentía que no estaba despierto, es más, ni siquiera se sentía vivo. Recordó por un segundo aquel momento tan confuso en el que Inglaterra le había ofrecido aquel trato, y él había tomado su mano, justo antes de desaparecer de la enfermería.

"_Esto será divertido"_ había dicho. Pero… ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿¡Donde estas, Inglaterra!? ¡Grandísimo cabron! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas. El eco nunca llego. Pero una luz comenzó a envolverlo de pies a cabeza y se encontró con una escena peculiar,

Se hallaba de vuelta en una sala de paredes blancas, que reconoció como la enfermería donde había estado, y Bélgica dormía apaciblemente.

Dio un paso para acercarse y…

¡ZAS! Había vuelto a ese oscuro lugar, pero no estaba solo, porque un rubio lo observaba

—Inglaterra- Exclamó enojado— ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? — su rostro estaba impasible, pero sus ojos contenían una chispa de diversión. Usaba su acostumbrado uniforme verde junto con sus botas militares negras.

—Sabía que reaccionarias así— Comento con indiferencia— Y estoy seguro de que estas impaciente por romperme la cara, pero también supongo que querrás interrogarme. Lamento decirte que no podrás golpearme— Al decir esto, el anglosajón sonrió haciendo que el español apretara los puños- Pero podré responder a tus preguntas —

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Interrogo con rapidez. Arthur rodó los ojos.

—Te traje aquí porque así lo quise— Respondió con simpleza— pero para responder a tu pregunta, solo puedo decirte que estamos dentro de tu mente. La única diferencia es que yo puedo entrar y salir a voluntad y tú no—

¿_Dentro_ de su mente? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

—Aún no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí— gruñó entre dientes España, a lo que con una sonrisa, Inglaterra acorto la distancia entre ambos

—Y créeme, estas a punto de averiguarlo— y dicho esto, Inglaterra cerró la escasa distancia que había entre ambos y lo besó. Al instante, el español sintió como un millón de recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos.

Pero España reconocía cada uno de esos recuerdos. Cada guerra, cada cicatriz, cada persona que había muerto a manos suyas y otros oscuros recuerdos que él mismo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente.

Desesperado, el castaño empujó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se separaran y los recuerdos desaparecieran. El anglosajón soltó una risa oscura

— Sabes que no puedes huir— Le dijo entre respiraciones- no importa cuánto corras, o donde te escondas. Eres mío. —

Y ante la mirada atónita de España, Inglaterra se disolvió, como si fuera tan solo otro de sus recuerdos.

España se derrumbó en el suelo, confundido y agotado, sintiendo como los recuerdos volvían a deslizarse ante sus ojos.

Solo esperaba que alguien lo encontrara rápido.

…

De vuelta al mundo real, los demás países observaban con asombro como una inconsciente Bélgica despertaba de su letargo. Holanda fue el primero en acercarse a su cama, preguntándole en su idioma natal si estaba bien.

La muchacha, aunque aún estuviera pálida, lucía estupendamente, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente. Pero lejos de alegría, a algunos les daba un mal presentimiento.

Todos sabían que, debido a su condición como naciones, podían recuperarse fácilmente de un accidente de ese tipo.

Pero Bélgica jamás despertó, a pesar de todos los intentos y el tiempo transcurrido. Parecía una muñeca flácida, sin reacción alguna. Entonces…

¿Cómo demonios había despertado?

—¿Sabes como te caíste?— Preguntó Estados Unidos con ansiedad, mientras Romano se colocaba al lado de la cama, sin llegar a sentarse.

Bélgica negó con suavidad.

—No lo sé— Admitió— solo sentí que perdí el equilibrio— Romano, viendo distraído hacía el suelo, descubrió que, a sus pies, estaba un papelito cuidadosamente doblado. Con rapidez, el italiano lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, leyendo su contenido en silencio.

"_Si alguien encuentra esto (cosa que tal vez ocurra) y ese alguien es una nación, debo dejar una advertencia._

_La caída de Bélgica no fue un accidente. Fue Inglaterra. Sé que sonará disparatado, pero es cierto._

_Él me advirtió que algo así pasaría muy pronto, y me dijo que no lo delatara, ya que las consecuencias serían peores. No se que es lo pretende, pero tengo la sensación de que no es nada bueno. _

_Me estoy arriesgando al escribir esto, pero debo terminarlo, antes de que él lo sepa. _

_Si algo llegara a pasarme, búsquenlo. Es seguro que probablemente venga a por mí dentro de poco, y tal vez, está carta sea mi única esperanza. Pero sobre todo, deben tener cuidado. Él va a acabar con quien sea una amenaza para sus planes._

_Hasta pronto, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Reino de España_"

Los ojos de Italia Sur estaban ampliados por la sorpresa. ¿El idiota del té era responsable de todo esto?

—Miren— Comenzó a decir Romano, llamando la atención de todos— Esto es una carta, de España— Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

— ¿De España? ¿Estás seguro? — Inquirió Prusia con extrañeza, a lo que Romano suspiro exasperado.

-Claro que si, esta firmada con su nombre, humano y de nación- Contesto, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas. A eso, Estados Unidos le pidió la carta a Italia Sur, quien se la entregó.

Así, Estados Unidos releyó la carta en voz alta para todos los presentes.

—¿¡Qué!? — Dijo Francia, una vez Estados Unidos acabó de leer —¿Inglaterra hizo todo esto? ¡Debemos avisarles a todos! — Prusia asintió, decidido. Pero Holanda dejo su conversación con Bélgica y los observo a todos.

—Pero ¿Recuerdan lo que escribió el idiota? — Inquirió, refiriéndose al español— Debemos ser más astutos que ese inglés. Si damos un paso en falso, fracasaremos y habrá algo peor que este "accidente" —

Por su parte, Estados Unidos seguía atónito. Sabía que a Inglaterra no le agradaba España, pero de allí a secuestrarlo y lastimar a una nación inocente en el proceso ¡Había un trecho muy grande!

—Volvamos a la sala de conferencias— Sugirió Prusia alguien se debe quedar con Bélgica, por si acaso—

—Me quedare yo— Se ofreció Holanda, viendo a su cansada y extrañada hermana apoyar su cabeza suavemente contra la almohada —Los demás vayan si quieren—

Al no haber ninguna protesta, todos a excepción de Holanda se fueron a paso apresurado, en dirección a la Sala de Conferencias.

…

—Supongo que sabrán que esta es una acusación seria— Les decía Alemania, con aspecto severo sentado en su asiento en la mesa de la sala de conferencias. Los demás países se habían ido hacía poco —Están acusando a otro de nosotros. Sin pruebas—

Prusia resoplo irritado ¿Por qué su propio hermano no era capaz de creerle?

—La prueba está en esta carta— Le aseguro, agitando el trozo de papel que contenía el mensaje de España —Esta firmada por España. Y conociéndolo, él no bromea con este tipo de cosas—

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa, a lo que Alemania la tomó con escepticismo. Tras leerla, las cejas del alemán se fruncieron, debido a su concentración.

—Si, esta es su letra— Señaló el rubio, a lo que su hermano sonrió arrogantemente— Pero deberemos esperar a que Portugal, Rumania y Noruega lo sepan—

—Espera, entiendo que Portugal tenga que enterarse, es el hermano de España, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver Rumania y Noruega? —

—Ellos conocen a Inglaterra, y sobretodo, a su magia. Quizás puedan ayudarnos— Francia negó con la cabeza

—Son amigos de Inglaterra. Probablemente estén ayudando al cejas de oruga ese— Alemania alzó una ceja ante la forma en que Francia llamaba a Inglaterra, pero de todas maneras le respondió

—No tenemos opción— Los cortó Alemania, irguiéndose en su asiento— Hasta donde tengo entendido, ninguno de nosotros sabe alguna cosa sobre la magia. No podemos apresurarnos, no si queremos que España salga bien de esta situación. Él mismo escribió en esta carta que no sabe que es lo que pretende Inglaterra, por lo que debemos ser cautelosos. Reunámonos aquí, a las nueve de la mañana—

…

Al día siguiente, las mismas naciones (menos Francia, quién tenía algunos compromisos) fueron al edificio a la hora acordada. Esperaron en la entrada de la sala de conferencias, sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que llegó Alemania, acompañado por Noruega, Rumania, y Portugal, el primero con expresión concentrada, el segundo con expresión serena, y el tercero con expresión ceñuda.

—Al parecer, ya estamos todos— Dijo Alemania, examinando a los presentes rápidamente, antes de abrir la puerta con rapidez. Después de que todos entraron, la puerta fue cerrada con llave por el rubio germánico.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me llamaste, Alemania? — Cuestionó Portugal cruzándose de brazos.

—Es sobre el accidente de Bélgica— El portugués alzó una ceja, intrigado

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, yo no estaba allí cuando sucedió. Ni mucho menos estuve en la supuesta reunión que hicieron—

—Lo sé, pero algo…extraño paso después del accidente. España estaba con ella en la enfermería mientras nosotros estábamos en la reunión, escuchamos un estruendo proveniente de la enfermería, y cuando fueron hasta allí, tu hermano había desaparecido—

Noruega comenzó a hablar, en un tono frío y calmado

—¿Y qué quieren? ¿Qué le ayudemos a encontrar a España? No sabemos ni siquiera qué clase de cosa o persona se lo llevó…—

Prusia interrumpió al noruego antes de que terminara de hablar

—Por lo que sabemos, Inglaterra fue quien causó el accidente y de paso, secuestro a España— El ceño de Portugal se profundizo más— Y de hecho, España dejo esta carta- Sacando dicho papel, Romano lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Portugal lo tomó rápidamente y lo leyó, junto a Noruega y Rumania. Tras una exhaustiva lectura, Portugal volvió a hablar.

—Si, esta es su letra. No lo dudo— Decía suavemente, en tono audible, pero sin despegar la mirada de esa hoja.

Rumania levantó la mirada, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Pero por qué Inglaterra secuestraría a España?- Preguntó, más bien como si hablara consigo mismo— Sé que ellos no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, pero es extraño que lo haya secuestrado así, sin motivo aparente—

Estados Unidos no pareció convencido de esto.

-¿Inglaterra no les dijo nada? ¿Ni siquiera una indirecta?- El rumano negó con la cabeza

—No. El muy hijo de puta habrá querido mantenerlo en secreto— Susurro Portugal, con los ojos fríos, reflejando su furia- él habría querido moverse rápido y silencioso. Por el aspecto de la carta, mi hermano no pudo prevenir el accidente de Bélgica, ni mucho menos su propio secuestro—

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos, similares al del viento y al de unos murmullos, provenientes del pasillo.

—¿Oyeron eso? — Inquirió Estados Unidos, ansioso. Noruega se coloco un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole que callara, al ver como unas sombras negras se filtraban por la rejilla inferior de la puerta, y cubría el suelo donde estaban parados.

La intensidad de aquellos ruidos aumentaron, y las luces de la lámparas titubearon por un segundo, y luego hubo silencio.

—Debemos salir de aquí— Dijo Noruega, mirándolos a todos— Alemania, abre la puerta por favor—

El alemán sacó la llave rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Todos salieron apresurados del lugar. No había nadie en el pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Dijo Prusia tratando de ocultar su miedo. Rumania veía el pasillo con cautela, como si esperara que algo saliera de la nada

-Al parecer hay alguien aquí que no quiere ser visto, y por lo que veo, es muy peligroso- Susurro, viendo hacía ambos lados mientras caminaba por el pasillo— Síganme y no hagan ningún ruido. Vean lo que vean—

Pronto el grupo de naciones estaba avanzando por el pasillo, con nerviosismo. No había pistas sobre la presencia de ese "alguien" que hablaba Rumania. Las luces seguían encendidas, no había otra persona allí aparte de ellos mismos, y los ruidos habían cesado.

Pero decidieron hacerle caso, y continuaron su camino sin decir nada.

Romano observó con alarma y asombro como las mismas sombras negras se arrastraban sigilosamente detrás de ellos.

¿Alguno de los otros podía ver a las sombras? Se pregunto, viendo la aparente calma con la que iban caminando.

Una vez estuvieron cerca de la escalera, la misma donde Bélgica se había caído, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y las luces comenzaron a titilar.

Portugal, quien iba al lado de Romano, se notaba intranquilo. Gotas de sudor frío le corrían por el rostro, y estaba pálido.

Pero no pasó nada, no hasta que estuvieron afuera del edificio. Un hombre estaba de pie, a unos pasos de distancia de la entrada, pero solo se veía su perfil, y no parecía verles. Emitía un aura oscura, perturbada y sumamente fuerte. Sintiendo eso, ninguna de las naciones presentes quiso acercársele.

Pero cuando el hombre alzó la mirada, todos se quedaron en shock. Portugal salió de su estado de trance, y gritó el nombre del hombre.

—¡España!— grito. Pero su hermano no reacciono al oírlo, solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera vacía, y se esfumo, como si fuera niebla.

¿Qué había pasado? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué le había pasado a España?

Nota de autor:

_Jeje, después de una larga ausencia, he regresado! Primero que nada, déjenme disculparme con todos los que leen mis historias. Se que me he demorado demasiado, pero voy a tratar de avanzar las historias que tengo medio abandonadas._

_Y también debo darles las gracias a los que han dejado comentarios en las anteriores partes, me han animado mucho a continuar en esta saga _

_Ahora, se que muchos querrán saber que pasa después, pero tendrán que esperar un poco ya que la inspiración me esta jugando malas pasadas…_

_Esperando que les haya gustado, hasta pronto_

_Samira Gry_


End file.
